


The Letter C

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, post series reflection, spoilers through season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: "It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C." Post S8 Forever Charmed Pheobe reflects on 3.4 All Halliwell's Eve and what that letter C really meant. (transfer from ff.net)
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell
Kudos: 2





	The Letter C

**Author's Note:**

> I know that in Season 3 when the Charmed Ones were in 17th century Virginia the apple showed that C was the letter that would begin her true love's name and it was, then, intended to indicate Cole. However, after watching the series finale "Forever Charmed" I thought it would be interesting to show that Coop being the real reason could be a thought process Phoebe could have after marrying Coop.

Pheobe Halliwell stood in the doorway of her three-month-old daughter's nursery. Melody Melinda Halliwell was the apple of her mother's eye and her father's pride and joy. Coop, Pheobe's husband and Melody's father, was away at the moment for work. He was a cupid, a supernatural being who brought love to thousands of couples each day. However, he had plenty of time for his own family.

Inside of her crib, Melody gurgled in her sleep. Pheobe smiled, crossing her arms. She was at a stable time in her life, and she was happy. She had a wonderful husband and the adorable daughter she'd wanted for so long. She had a job she enjoyed with flexible work hours and the option of working from home if she wanted or need to. She had three awesome nephews, one niece, and another two twin nieces on the way. She was close to her two sisters and their husbands and had a very special friend who was like another sister to her.

Life was definitely good for Pheobe Halliwell.

She thought about how she'd gotten this far, all of the things she'd gone through with her sisters. Together they'd lost so many people they loved and each had lost themselves a time or too.

Of all the loved ones she lost, Pheobe thought about one in particular the most: Cole Turner. She'd literally gone to hell and back with that man. He'd really put her through the ringer.

And then a thought popped into Pheobe's head. Way back in the early days before she knew Cole was evil and when Prue was still alive . . . They'd been sent back in time to make sure their ancestor Melinda Warren was born. Though out of all they'd done there in the 1600s in Virginia the thing she seemed to remember the most was when she'd gone undercover during the party. The man with the apples had shown her that the first letter of the first name of her true love started with a C. At the time she'd thought it was for Cole but now—

Wait, Coop's starts with a C! That's what the apple must have meant! She was meant to be with Coop all along.

She quietly tiptoed into the room and leaned over the crib. The room was lit by only a small, crescent-shaped nightlight plugged into the wall across from the crib, casting a moon-shaped shadow on the wall behind the crib.

Melody was fast asleep, and Pheobe stared in wonder and amazement at her small daughter. Melody looked exactly like Coop though the Halliwell genes were still evident through the telltale cheekbones. She smiled, thinking to herself, _And if she's anything like her mother and three aunts she'll have the Halliwell temper too!_

She'd love Melody all the same, temper or not, because she finally had the little girl she'd always wanted for so long and her true love had given her to her. Her Coop—with a C . . .

_fin_


End file.
